DOTA Vs
by ThatRandomGamer
Summary: This is a series where I will pit heroes vs heroes in a fight to the death. Submit reviews on who you want to fight if you want, and ill try to write them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new series I'm doing, called DOTA Vs. I will pit heroes against each other, in a battle to the death.**

**Episode 1: Kunnka vs Tidehunter**

Kunnka stood at the top of the radiant drop off, looking at his hated enemy, Tidehunter. The rivalry had gone on long enough. It was time to settle this argument as to who was better. Tidehunter ran at Kunnka, swinging his anchor at Kunnka. Kunnka brought his sword up, blocking the anchor. Tidehunter pushed forward, knocking Kunnka off balance. Tidehunter hit Kunnka in the chest, denting his armor. Kunnka sliced at Tidehunter cutting his arm. Tidehunter slammed his anchor in the ground, shaking it. Kunnka tripped and fell. He rolled on the ground, avoiding the anchor of Tidehunter. He jumped up and punched Tidehunter in the face, and stabbed him in the chest. Kunnka sounded a horn, calling a ghost ship to finish off Tidehunter. Tidehunter looked at Kunnka with the utmost hate as the ship crashed into him. Kunnka smiled, and he walked to where Tidehunter was so he could claim his head. As Kunnka looked around, he noticed Tidehunter wasn't there. He heard a twig snapped behind him. There Tidehunter stood, a blink dagger in his hand. He blinked to Kunnka and slammed his anchor in the ground, summoning tentacles out of the ground. The tentacles flung Kunnka into the air stunning him. Tidehunter spat a gush of water into Kunnka's eyes, blinding him. As Kunnka couldn't see, he didnt see the anchor that bashed his skull in.

**Winner: Tidehunter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Crystal Maiden vs Lina**

**Another classic rivalry. (due to my friends uncreativity) **

Lina looked at her sister, Rylai. The 2 sisters rivalry had come to a ending point. Lina had hired Nyx Assassin to kill Rylai, but he just said his name repeatedly until Lina offed him. Crystal Maiden launched a ball of energy at her sister, and then summoned a blanket of snow to cover her. Lina dodged the ice ball but was hit by the snow. She concentrated her fire and launched it at her sister. It hit Rylai square in the chest, knocking her over. She got up and used her force staff, flinging Rylai at her sister. She swung he staff at Lina, and hit her in the head. Lina summoned a beam of fire from the sky, and aimed it at Rylai. Crystal Maiden jumped forward, dodging the fire beam. She coated her sister in a suit of ice and started launching iceballs at her. Lina's heat melted the ice. Lina force-staffed to her sister and summoned another beam hitting her sister. She launched fireballs at her sister, bringing her to the point of death. Crystal Maiden blinked to he sister, and surrounded her with ice, freezing her in place. Rylai jumped up in the air, and summoned a frost storm. Giant spikes of frost fell all around her. Lina could do nothing as she was frozen in place, and she couldn't move to stop the giant frost spike from impaling her.

**Winner: Rylai The Crystal Maiden**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: Riki vs Gondar**

**This is a request by DarkWolf, a friend of mine.**

Gondar looked at the footprint on the ground. He knew Riki was around the Radiant jungle, but he didn't know exactly where. A smoke pellet rolled in front of him. A purplish smoke pooped out of it, blinding Gondar. He felt a blade bounce off of his armor, and he looked behind him. There stood Riki, blades at the ready. Gondar leaped at Riki, and stabbed him with his dagger. He attached a flare to Riki, and He dropped a smoke pellet, turning invisible. Riki looked around, not seeing Gondar. He felt the hilt of a sword hit his back, and he fell over, stunned. As he fell down he noticed the flare attached to him and ripped it off. He jumped back up and ran away from Gondar. Gondar threw a shuriken at Riki. Riki turned around and grabbed the shuriken. He threw it back at Gondar, and jumped towards him at an unbelievable speed. He stabbed Gondar in the back. Gondar turned around and punched Riki in the face. Riki fell down, and jumped right back up. He ran into the shadows, turning invisible. He threw another smoke pellet at Gondar. It exploded, blinding Gondar. As He couldn't see, he didn't see the knife sliding into his head.

**Winner: Rikimaru**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it has been a while, I got stuck. I happened to check my reviews today, and I noticed I got one. A big thank you to Lockius for reviewing. Here is his request,**

**Episode 4: Windranger vs Enchantress**

Windranger crouched down, and looked through the leaves. Times had become hard after the war, and It was hard finding honest work. So Lyralei had turned to being a Bounty Hunter. It was hard at first, but with a few tips from her now dead friend, Gondar, she became a professional. She was stalking Enchantress, a deer-human hybrid who loved nature. Timbersaw wanted her dead, mainly because "All the tree-huggers need to die." Rooftrellen had fallen to her bow, but Furion was still alive. Lyralei stepped out of the bush, and started following Enchantress again. Her hoof prints were fairly obvious, and they weren't that hard to follow. Lyralei followed Enchantress until Enchantress stopped at a river, so she could rest and drink. This was the moment Lyralei was waiting for. She jumped forward and shot a shackle-bolt at Enchantress. She drew an arrow and aimed it. But, it wasn't easy to let go. Enchantress was so beautiful, and it would be a shame to kill her. But Lyralei wouldn't let that distract her. She challenged the power of the Wind, and shot several arrows at Enchantress. Enchantress summoned forest sprites to heal her, and She used a power to control a centaur. Lyralei didn't notice the centaur coming, and she was stunned when it slammed its powerful hoof into the ground. Enchantress borrowed some of Nature's energy, and She imbued it into her spears, making them very deadly. After getting hit with those several times, Lyralei woke up, and She drew more arrows. She shot another shackle-bolt, and this time it attached to a tree, stunning Enchantress. Windranger walked forward and got out her most powerful arrow, the Powershot. Since the shackle-bolt arrow was restricting her, Enchantress could do nothing as the Powershot went straight through her skull.

**Winner: Windranger**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: Timbersaw vs Natures Prophet**

**This was a request from a friend of mine, Crosis, The Purger.****I'd like to thank John-177sp and SmoggyBelle for reviewing. Ill get to both of your requests eventually. By the way, if you don't wanna review, I don't mind you PM'ing me.**

Timbersaw ran through the forest or more like his mech suit ran. He was behind the controls, making his mech suit move as quickly as possible. He was hunting down Furion, Natures Prophet. Furion had killed Batrider, a close friend of Timbersaw. While Batrider had no hate for the trees, he had no love for them either. If it suited his needs, he burned them down. Timbersaw stopped and looked around. There were a few trees missing, a sign that Furion had been here and recently. He turned a corner and stopped. He saw Furion talking to some of his treants, and he was pointing in different directions. He turned around and pointed beside the place where Rizzrack was hiding. Furion walked off, and his treants walked to the places where he pointed. The treant didn't notice Rizzrack hiding behind some centaurs. He ran forward, and he snapped the treant in two with his metallic fist. He ran towards the direction Furion left in. He eventually caught up to him. Furion was talking to some of the jungle inhabitants. He ran up and punched him in the head, and then brought down his buzz-saw. Furion raised his staff and blocked the saw. He rolled and jumped up, and started hitting Rizzrack with energy blasts. Rizzrack's armor started to close up. It was designed to do this (mainly since he was very paranoid.) He threw his metallic hand and hit a tree. He started flying to the tree yelling the entire time, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE". He crashed into Furion. Furion summoned a ball of nature energy to attack Rizzrack. It flew in a circle, and then flew straight at Timbersaw. It hit his mech suit on the spot, punching a hole through it. Rizzrack pressed a button, and blades came out the middle of his suit, hitting everything near them. Unfortunately, Furion was in that range. It cut a hole in Furion's stomach, and he fell down, obviously in pain. Timbersaw ended his life by throwing the chakram directly into his head.

**Winner: Rizzrack The TimberSaw**


End file.
